With continuous development of communications technologies, a wireless communications system can support an increasingly large quantity of air interface (AI) technologies.
Generally, in a possible application scenario, for example, user equipment (UE) needs to transmit a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) and a unicast service on a carrier simultaneously. AI technologies used by the UE to transmit the MBMS and the unicast service (for example, frame structures used by the UE to transmit the MBMS and the unicast service) are different. Therefore, simultaneous transmission of the MBMS and the unicast service by the UE may be usually implemented on the carrier by using a time division manner. Specifically, when allocating, to the UE, a resource for transmitting a service, a base station may configure, on the carrier for the MBMS service, some dedicated multimedia broadcast multicast single frequency network (MBMSFN) subframes used to transmit the MBMS service. The remaining subframes are used to transmit the unicast service.
However, in the wireless communications system, when the UE needs to transmit services on one carrier by using multiple AI technologies, only the foregoing time division manner can be used for implementation on the carrier. That is, some dedicated subframes can be used only when the UE uses one AI technology but cannot be used when the UE uses another AI technology. Once being allocated, these dedicated subframes stay unchanged. Therefore, the time division manner may cause relatively low resource utilization and inflexible resource utilization manners.